Take Me or Leave Me
by jackiechica
Summary: Part one in a series of HP/Rent songfics. Ch.1: Hermione and Draco are an item, but can Hermione stand everyone wanting a piece of her man? Can Draco appease her? Ch. 2: How things got this way. And what does a black Stetson have to do with it?
1. Everyone wants Draco

            Jackie:  You can take the girl outta Hicksville, but you can't take the Hicksville outta the girl!

            Agent Blorange:  Or Rent, for that matter.  Oh God, someone stop her!

            Draco-muse:  Too late!  Her first Rent/Harry Potter songfic!

            Jackie:  I'm thinking that this is going to be one in a series.  I've got so many ideas running around in my head for these, and Rent has such potential!

            Draco-muse:  Aren't you forgetting something?

            Jackie:  Oh yeah.  I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.  And Lord knows I'm not Jonathan Larson, may he rest in peace, the man was a genius.  Nope, I'm just borrowing their ideas for a while, but I don't take credit for the originals!

            Draco-muse:  This first installment is from "Take Me or Leave Me" from Act 2, Maureen's part.  It's a D/Hr. Joanne's part may come later.  Anyways, enjoy!

            Agent Blorange:  *Stuffing cotton balls in his ears* Anyone got any arsenic?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione should have been used to the catcalls by now.  It seems like every time she walked out in the hallway to meet her boyfriend, someone was whistling or making suggestive comments in their general direction.  Oh, he didn't mind them, but they got on her nerves.  Couldn't people see that they were an item?

            Of course, she probably would have been much more accepting had they been aimed at her and not her boyfriend.

            But, what can you expect when you're dating Draco "sex god" Malfoy?

            Yes, it's true.  Since fifth year, when Draco's maturity level rose about 8 years in 3 months, he and Hermione had been an item.  It didn't hurt that his father had been sent to Azkaban and the Imperious Curse Draco had been under for his entire life had been lifted.  But, that's another story.  To make it short, he became less of an ass and apologized to, made friends with, flirted shamelessly with, and gotten with, the now Head Girl Hermione Granger.  He admired her sensible mannerism and enjoyed evoking her wild side every now and then.  She saw in him a great mind and a wonderful sense of humor.  But, of course, the other students saw other things.

            As they walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall, they started already.  Pansy Parkinson, who hadn't quite gotten the point that Draco was taken, started by walking up behind him, blatantly ignoring his hand in Hermione's, and slapped his ass.  "Hey Draco baby, didja miss me?"

            "Nope, you weren't gone long enough.  So why don't you go away some more and try again later?"

            As dense as she was, Pansy smiled and went away, winking as she turned.  Draco shook his head, but Hermione noticed the slight smile on his face.

            "Hey, hey, Malfoy, Quidditch did that body good!"

            Hermione slapped her forehead in frustration, and to keep her hands occupied with something other than strangling Seamus Finnigan.  Draco simply made a rude gesture over his shoulder and kept walking, putting a strong arm around his extremely perturbed girlfriend.  It would have made Hermione feel better, except for the fact that he was grinning vainly the whole time.

_Every single day _

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people sayin' _

_"Baby, So sweet"_

_Ever since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls; I can't help it _

_Baby_

_So be kind_

_And don't lose your mind_

_Just remember _

_That I'm your baby_

            "Draco, we need to talk."

            Sitting in the Head Boy/Head Girl common room, Draco glanced up from his essay and straight into the eyes of his less-than-happy girlfriend.  "Sure Mione," he said tentatively, "about what?"  Hermione sat down on the ground in front of him.  "About the vultures."

            Draco raised an eyebrow, confused.  "Vultures?  Where?"

            Hermione smirked.  "The ones that seem to follow you around and can't keep their mouths shut or their hands to themselves."

            Draco shut his eyes and shook his head.  "Oh, them.  What am I supposed to do about it, though?  I'm not exactly asking them to do it."

            Hermione's smile faded.  "I know.  But you don't have to look so damn happy every time it happens."

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby, or leave me._

            Draco set his quill down and stared at her.  "What do you mean?  I'm not supposed to accept a compliment?  Look, it's as annoying to me as it is to you, but I believe I have a reason to be flattered."

_Take me baby, or leave me._

            Hermione coughed, never blinking, never looking away.  "If you need flattery from people like Pansy and Seamus, maybe I'm not doing my job correctly.  I mean, what's the use of a girlfriend if you need a pair of sluts like them to make you feel good about yourself?"  She started to get up, but Draco reached out and took her hand, holding her down.  "Mione, babe, you know I didn't mean it like that.  It's just…it's who I am.  Besides, if I wanted someone like Pansy or, Merlin forbid, Seamus, why would I choose you?  Because, I don't.  I want someone who I can talk to.  I want someone who knows what her priorities are.  I want someone I can live with, not someone to show off.  But, a little bit of both doesn't hurt, you know?" he recovered, noticing the anger that flashed across her face.  Hermione's features softened a bit as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

_A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun_

_This diva needs "his" stage_

_Baby, let's have fun!_

_You are the one I choose_

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_You will love the limelight too now,_

_Baby_

_So be mine, or don't waste my time_

_Cryin', "Oh honey bear, are you still_

_My…my…my baby?"_

            Draco slid over and wrapped his arms around Hermione, who leaned gently back into his lap.  "You have nothing to worry about, Hermione," he whispered in her ear, lips gently grazing the side of her neck.  "I chose you, and there was a reason.  Maybe other people don't understand that, but hopefully you can."

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby, or leave me._

            Hermione closed her eyes as Draco began kissing slowly down her neck towards her shoulders.  "Still," she said, trying to retain her composure, "Maybe you could talk to them?  Tell them that their attention is not as appreciated as they think?"  Draco's hands slid from her shoulders down to her waist.  "Alright.  But don't blame me when they start trying to hex you to oblivion.  It's not easy to ignore the Malfoy charm."  He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, evoking a laugh from Hermione, who leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.  "I know, baby.  Sometimes I wish that you weren't so damn hot.  But I love you anyway."

_No way_

_Can I be what I'm not_

_But hey_

_Don't you want your "boy" hot?_

_Don't fight_

_Don't lose your head_

            Draco laughed quietly.  "What, would you rather me look like Potter, with those glasses and that mess of hair?  Speaking of hair, want me to look like Ron?  I can charm my hair red and draw on freckles.  Or maybe Snape?  I hear some of the girls think he's mmph!"

            Draco was cut off as Hermione's lips crashed into his just to shut him up.

_'Cause every night_

_Who's in your bed?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Jackie:  Well, how'd I do?

            Draco-muse:  Golf claps!

            Agent Blorange:  *Half drunk on vodka and rat poison* Why won't it kill me?

            Jackie:  Okay, hope you liked it, I had fun writing it!

            Draco-muse:  Keep on the lookout for more of these!  Oh and please R&R.

            Jackie:  Reviews are food for the author's soul.  Flames are used to burn your house.  Please review, and stay tuned!


	2. How it all started, or Snakes in Black S...

            Jackie:  Chapter 2!  Joanne's part of the song.  There was a reason I left out so much back story!

            Agent Blorange:  You know, the things that make sense in your twisted, Broadway-corrupted mind…

            Draco-muse:  What's with the hat?

            Jackie:  Shh!  Oh, well, they know now…the hat thing came from a picture I drew of Draco, wearing a green plaid button down shirt and a black Stetson.  I'm a Texas girl, give me a break!

            Draco-muse:  Okay, any italics outside of a paragraph are lyrics.  Any italics inside a paragraph are thoughts.  Oh, and there's some bold type in the argument paragraph, those are lyrics to this song too, but they fit better inside the dialogue.

            Jackie:  Once again, I own nothing.  Please enjoy!

            Agent Blorange:  A gun, a knife, a razor, anything!  Please, I beg you!    

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, snuggled comfortably in Draco's strong, warm embrace, listening to his steady, contented breathing, Hermione lay awake, thinking about their fight earlier.  Well, it wasn't much of a fight.  More of a scolding and apologizing.  Needless to say, making up was still nice.  _And to think, she mused, _this almost didn't happen because I was the one being vain.__

~*Flashback*~

            "Is this seat taken?"

            Hermione glanced up from her book, The Complete Idiot's Guide to Advanced Arithmancy (A/N- that series rocks.  I'm reading the College Survival one right now), to see who had interrupted her train of thought.  She nearly fell out of her seat when her chocolate eyes locked with a pair of silvery blue eyes that she knew all too well.  "Malfoy?  What are you doing here?  Where are Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber?"

            Malfoy slid next to her.  "You never answered my question.  But, never mind, it's taken now.  In regards to yours, I am a prefect, and this is the Prefect's compartment.  As for Crabbe and Goyle, I have no clue.  They disappeared with their parents this summer…"  His voice trailed off, and he looked the other way, not wanting to reveal too much to the mudblo…_wait, why am I still thinking of her as that?  That was fa…Lucius, not me._

            Hermione's mouth opened in a small "o", realizing what he meant.  She had been at the Weasely's when Arthur came in with the Daily Prophet; the headline read Malfoy arrested on charges of Unforgivables and Possession of Illegal Objects.  In it, they had read about Lucius Malfoy's arrest, based on finds from Arthur Weasely's own team of raiders, as well as Narcissa's testimonial that he used the Imperious Curse on their son as well as herself.  Once removed, they said that Draco Malfoy "refused to comment for days", along with a picture of him trying to avoid reporters.

            "Yeah," she said quietly.  "I heard about that."  She looked back down at her book and tried to start reading again.

            Draco looked back at Hermione.  Once under his father's control 24/7/365, he now had to form his own opinions about everyone and everything.  Starting with her hair, his eyes slowly scanned down over her soft features, and paused on her eyes.  He saw them staring straight at her book, but not once did they move a fraction of an inch.  "Must be a terribly interesting book," he said, smirking lightly.

            "Huh?"  Hermione looked up.  Draco blinked slowly and shook his head.  "You've been reading that same word for five minutes now.  Do you have to think about it that much?"

            Hermione opened her mouth for a comeback, but then noticed the playful smile on his face and realized that he wasn't insulting her.  "I'm just, well, I'm just distracted."

            Draco stretched and slyly slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulder.  "Oh, and what, or should I say, who, is distracting you?"

            Hermione just gaped at him for a while.  _God's he's sexy.  What am I saying?  This is Malfoy!  But it's not really.  Well, it is, but he wasn't before…argh!_

_It won't work_

_I look before I leap_

_I love margins and discipline_

_I make lists in my sleep_

_Baby, what's my sin?_

            "None of your business…Draco."  She quietly returned to her book, leaving Draco smiling that a canary-fed cat.

*~*~*~*~*

            Back at school, Professor McGonnogall led them to their common room after the Sorting and the Feast.  It was pretty much like the Gryffindor common room, except that there were rooms for each of the prefects, Darker colored doors for the boys, lighter for the girls.  The prefects dispersed to their rooms; Hermione, to the pinkish-red door, Draco, to the dark green.

            Hermione immediately began the task of placing her books on the bookshelves and generally setting up her room.  She was too engrossed in arranging her textbooks according to her schedule to notice that she had an audience.  "Must you always be so prim and proper, Miss Granger?"

            "Dra-Malfoy!  What're you doing in here…and why do you look like Rhinestone Cowboy?"

            Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she viewed the scene before her.  Leaning on her door frame was the new-and-improved Draco Malfoy, who had shed his robes and was dressed in surprisingly muggle clothes.  His green plaid button-down shirt was just the right size, and she could see his smooth arm muscles through the cotton material.  He was also fitted in black denim jeans that were much too tight, accentuating every *ahem* curve of his body.  The jeans were boot-cuts, flaring out over a pair of black boots.  But the pièce de resistance was the hat.  Hermione would have never guessed that Draco owned a hat like that.  But there it was.  A Black Stetson that, on top of Draco's shoulder-length blonde hair, ivory skin, and piercing silver-blue eyes, put any country hunk to shame.  Hermione swallowed hard.  She liked country hunks.

            Draco smirked.  "Like what you see?  A cousin of mine bought me this outfit.  Lives in San Antonio, rodeo's a big thing there.  After this year, I'm probably going to live there."  He took a few steps towards her, and Hermione stood up slowly, trying to calm her racing heart.  His smirk spread into a grin as he put on a fake western drawl.  "And, if you'd like to visit us sometime, well, I'd be right happy, miss."

            Hermione laughed before she realized what she was doing.  Was she really being friendly with Malfoy?  And was he really walking…closer…

            She quickly sat back down and continued to organize her books.  She couldn't deal with this now.  Too many things were changing too quickly.  "I'll see you in the morning, Malfoy," she said quickly, and he turned and started to walk out the door.  As she looked up to watch him leave, he looked over his shoulder, tipped his hat and winked.  Hermione's eyes got as wide as dinner plates, and he smirked and walked out.  Of course, Hermione didn't stop staring until he was well out of the room.  With that butt in those tight jeans, who would?

            _No, she told herself.__  I am not falling for Draco Malfoy.  Not even if those jeans were painted on!  Although, that is a nice image…_

_Never quit, I follow through_

_I hate mess but I love you_

_What to do with my impromptu_

_Baby?_

*~*~*~*~*

            "Hello, 'Mione, what's up with you lately?"

            Glancing up at Ron and Harry, who were giving her confused and concerned looks, Hermione shrugged and set down her book (that she had been stuck on the same sentence since the train ride).  "I don't know.  I've just been distracted.  Must be nerves.  O.W.L.s are this year, you know…" 

            Placated by her Hermione-ish answer, Harry and Ron went back to discussing Quidditch, while she stared at the same sentence once again.  But every time she got halfway through it, her mind wandered to other, more captivating, Stetson-wearing things.  Eventually, the frustration got the better of her, and she simply packed up and walked out, unaware that silver-blue eyes were watching her ever move.

            As she made her way down the corridor, she was suddenly aware of someone following her.  She spun, fist raised, and saw Draco, sadly un-countrified, raise his hands and take a step back.  She dropped her fists.  "Sorry.  Jumpy."  She turned and started walking again, when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.  "Why is that?" he whispered, and Hermione felt an involuntary shudder run through her body.

            _This is wrong!  It's Malfoy!  The boy who's tormented me since first year!  No one, no matter what curse they were under, can change that fast!_

            Hermione slowly wriggled free from Draco's grasp.  "I've, uh, I have to get to class!"  She started to hurry away, but Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her back for a moment.  "I'll see you later then," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, and kissed her gently on the cheek before walking off, leaving a beaming, yet confused Hermione standing open-mouthed in the middle of the corridor.

_So be wise, _

_'Cause this "guy" satisfies_

_You've got a prize_

_But don't compromise_

_You're one luck baby!_

*~*~*~*~*

            Later that evening, Hermione was seriously trying to do her homework in the prefect's common room.  Unfortunately, there were too many distractions.  Seamus, the other Gryffindor prefect, and Justin Flinch-Fletchly were playing chess in one corner, while Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, and Mandy Brocklehurst giggled over Teen Witch.  And then, there was Terry Boot playing guitar.  And finally, at the other desk, was Draco, also attempting to do his homework.  Looking long and hard at her Charms essay, she decided that 21 inches was long enough, wrote a quick closing paragraph, and stood up to stretch.  As she did so, she felt a pair of eyes watching her.  Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that Malfoy had spun in his chair and was watching her closely.  

_Okay, time for a little fun._

Arching her back a little more than was necessary to get out the kinks, she watched as Draco's mouth opened in proportion to the distance she stuck out her chest.  _Now for the kill._  As she relaxed, she looked straight at Draco.  And winked.

He promptly fell off his chair.

While everyone's attention was diverted, Hermione made her escape, leaving a flustered Draco to regain his composure and follow a few minutes later.

_Take me for what I am _

_Who I was meant to be _

_And if you give a damn _

_Take me baby or leave me _

*~*~*~*~*

            "Was that called for, Miss Granger?"

            Draco was once again leaning on Hermione's doorway.  She was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair, and didn't even pay him a second look.  "Was the encounter in the hallway called for, Mr. Malfoy?"

            He strode over to her, and leaned slyly on the dresser.  "You know, this morning, you actually called me Draco.  Now we're back to Malfoy?"  He watched her slide the brush through her soft brown hair, and found himself wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers through it…he could just remove the brush from her hand, and start at her scalp, working his way down, curl by curl…

            "What are you doing?"

            Draco realized that he had actually raised his hand and had been miming everything he was thinking.  "Uh, nothing."  Hermione gave him a sideward look, and then continued brushing her hair.  "Then why don't you go to your room and finish your homework?"

            "Gods, Granger, when did you become such **a control freak**?"  The words came out of his mouth fast than he could stop them.  He didn't mean it…but it was something that he was used to saying?

            Hermione's brush had stopped halfway down her hair, and she slowly turned to him, glaring.  "Well, you're one to talk, Malfoy.  **A snob, yet over attentive.  That's just as bad."**

            Malfoy's old smirk played across his face.  "You know, Granger, you've got quite a sense of humor on you.  You know what?  You are **a lovable, droll, GEEK!**"  He raised an eyebrow at her, as if daring her to retaliate.  She rose off her seat and stood toe to toe with him, looking up from her 5'5" to his 6'1", and narrowed her eyes.  "Well, I may be a geek, but at least I will never be as bossy **and anal retentive as you!"**

            Draco sneered down at her, and stormed out of Hermione's room.  She simply plopped back down on her stool, wondering why she suddenly felt so depressed.  And why she wanted nothing more that to snog Malfoy silly when he had been standing there.

            Malfoy strode out of Hermione's room and to his, slamming his door behind him and attracting the attention of the rest of the prefects.  He sat down on his bed, and put his head in his hands, shaking his head.  _Why did I do that?  One minute I want to reach out and kiss her and hold her forever, and then I'm treating her like dirt!  And her!  Flirting like that, and then throwing it in my face!  That's why.  Argh!_

_That's it!_

_The straw that breaks my back!_

_I quit_

_Unless you take it back!_

_Women!_

_What is it about them?_

_Can't live with them or without them!_

*~*~*~*~*

            Hermione couldn't sleep.  She regretted everything she'd said to Draco earlier.  Her insults were aimed at the old Draco, and he didn't deserve them.  _He was probably joking around, and I completely overreacted.  Merlin, I'm an idiot!  _Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she reached down and grabbed a piece of parchment, and began writing quickly.  She had to clear this up.

            Draco was also having a sleepless night.  He really hadn't meant the things he said.  The words were burned into his mind, a reflex developed over the years that flared up at a bad time.  Thinking that he needed to clear things up, he walked over to his desk and began writing.

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby, or leave me._

*~*~*~*~*

            The next morning, Hermione woke, dressed quickly, and picked up the note she had scribbled during the night.  She'd rewritten it three or four times, but finally managed to get everything she wanted to say in the right way down.  As she walked across the common room, she stared at the paper in her hand, wondering if she was doing the right thing.  She had planned on just slipping the paper under his door…

            …but her plans changed as she collided with something solid.  Something solid, wearing a black Stetson.  She fell backwards, as did Draco, and as she righted herself, she gasped.  _He's not wearing a shirt!_  True enough, the Slytherin was sprawled out, wearing nothing but that blasted cowboy hat, skewed over one eye, and a pair of dark blue jeans, his muscular chest panting with surprise.  Hermione swallowed hard and just sat there as he stood, staring at the spot where he had been.

            Draco hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, either.  He had pulled his hat down over his eyes, in an attempt to block the sunlight from his eyes.  He, too, had a revised note in his hand.  Originally, he had written a long letter to her, explaining exactly how he felt, but then decided that a shorter, more prompt version would be best.

            Noticing that Hermione was still on the ground, he reached down to offer her a hand up.  She stared at it for a second, still dazed, before taking it slowly.  Draco pulled her up, and she ended up only inches from his face, both not saying a word, just sort of looking at each other.  Finally, Hermione remembered the reason for venturing out so early, and reached down to pull the note from her pocket.  "Here," she said quietly, placing the note in his other hand, seeing as his other hand was still held in her.  He noticed how her fingers lightly grazed the skin of his palm.  But then he remembered his letter, and dug in the pockets of his jeans for his.  "I've got one for you, too," he said, placing it gently in her free hand.

            It was only at this point that they realized they couldn't open the letters without letting go of each other's hands.  Cautiously, both opened their letters.  One written in delicate red ink, and the other in crisp green calligraphy, each note said the same thing.

            **_I'm sorry._**

            Looking up at each other, smiles crept across both their faces, and Draco pulled Hermione in for a hug.  She playfully reached up and snatched his hat off his head and ran away from him, and he chased her around the common room until he caught her, tickling her into submission as the other prefects woke up and emerged.

            ~*End Flashback*~

            That had been the beginning of a wonderful friendship, and eventually something more.  Feeling Draco stir behind her, Hermione looked around his bedroom.  There, on a stand on top of his dresser, was the Stetson.  It was a little worn, but it was still a crisp black, with both his prefect and Head Boy badges pinned to the back of the brim.  He never wore it to class, but he wore it around the common room sometimes.  

Hermione slid her legs out from under the green satin sheets, and walked over to it, running her fingers down the felt brim.  True to his word, Malfoy had moved to San Antonio the summer after 5th year.  And Hermione had gone to visit him for a few weeks.  She even had her own hat back in her room, a bright red one that he'd won for her at a theme park.  She liked his better, though.

Strong, warm arms wrapped around her waist, and Hermione smiled as Draco gently kissed her neck.  "Good morning babe" he whispered, smiling.  Hermione reached down to pick up the hat, and placed it on his head.  He looked at her strangely.

She smiled.  "It's Saturday.  No class.  Wear it for me, just for today?"

Draco blushed.  "Don't you think it'd look a little weird?  It doesn't really go with robes.  What if the Dynamic Duo sees it?"

Hermione ran her fingers through the silky blonde hair below the hat.  "Then we'll hex them into oblivion.  Come on?"  She pouted her lips out, and he closed his eyes, shook his head, and smiled.  "Okay."  He then pulled her in for a good morning kiss as the sunlight sparkled into the room.

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby, or leave me._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Jackie:  Woohoo!  Part One is done!

            Agent Blorange:  *Drunk again* Not soon enough.

            Draco-muse:  So, what's your next assignment?

            Jackie:  Probably "Without you".  I'm thinking same couple, but I may change it.  I don't think I can do too many songfics with D/Hr.  But this one can work.

            Draco-muse:  Okay, so stay tuned, and please R&R!

            ***PLEASE READ*   I AM ISSUING A CHALLENGE TO ANY AND ALL SONGFIC WRITERS!  ANYONE WHO CAN WRITE A HARRY POTTER SONGFIC WITH THE SONG "_LILY'S EYES_" FROM THE SECRET GARDEN, SEND IT TO ME AT choirmtgurl03@hotmail.com THE BEST ONES WILL GET A PRIZE!**


End file.
